I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by Broadwayybabyyy
Summary: Kim Is in the Talent Show. Something very interessting is revealed.    Please read. Cute, songfic, oneshot. Cheesy in a reeally cute wayy


A/N Kickin' It! Fic, Kim/Jack, they're like 17 in this fic, read and enjoy.

I own nothing.

_Okay Kim, you can do this. All you have to do is go out on that stage, sing your heart out and hope he feels the same way. _I though to myself, pacing back and forth behind the curtain in the school ausitorium.

I was at my school talent show. I, Kimberly Jane Crawford, was about to sing about how much of a crush I my best friend or 7 years, Jack Anderson. And I don't think anything could make me more terrified than I was at that moment.

I breathed heavily, hyperventalating into a brown paper bag, as i awaited my turn to be called.

_Think calm thoughts. Calm thoughts._ I told myself.

_Only what to think of? _

_Well who calms you down the most? _

_Jack._

_I know you're blonde, but do I need to spell it out for you?_

_I know, I know, I should think about Jack. Who are you, anyway?_

_Oh, I'm you._

_That's not awkward at all._

_Hey, it's your brain, I just live in it._

_Touche..._

"Kimmy?" Someone spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh whaa? Oh Jack. Hey..." I said, nervously.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sensing my hesitation.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine. Just...nervous..." I stuttered.

Jack sat down beside me and put his arm around me.

"Kimmy, what's going on? I come back here to wish you luck, and I find you mentally arguing with yourself. Somethings wrong."

"No...I was just thinking about dropping out of the show..." I mumbled.

"Don't. I've heard you sing," He said, turning to face me, "and I know you're amazing. Now you just have to show some other people."

"But Jack I don't think I can do it. What if I mess up the words? What if I fall? What if I make a complete fool out of myself?"

"Kimmy I know you. You can do anything. You can do _**this**_." He said with such confidence, it made me blush.

I looked down at the ground, hoping to hide my red-tinted cheeks.

Jack lifted my head with his hand and locked his mocha-latte eyes on my icy blue ones.

"Don't shy out of this. If you do I'll never let you live it down." He smirked, knowing that's just the type of push I needed.

"Thanks Jack. I'm not sure what I'd do without you. But the thing is...It's easy to sing around you. You already know every embarrassing thing about me so I don't have to pretend...these people are strangers." I shuddered.

"Then just keep you eyes on me, okay? I'll be in the first row, so look for me."

I nodded my head slightly as he gently pressed his warm lips on my blushing cheek.

"Good luck, Kimberly Jane." Jack mocked, using my hated middle, name in hopes of adding a comical feel to the situation.

He left for his seat and I sat there, so memsmerized with the fact that he kissed me - even if it's only on the cheek - I barely heard Principal Hadley call my name.

_"And now, for our 5th act of the night, Give it up for Kim Crawford!"_

I quickly stood and hurried to the microphone, once there, I searched for Jack.

It wasn't to hard to fins him. He was right in front of the stage.

I shot him a "I really shouldn't be doing this" Look, and he simply smiled at me apologetically, as if to say that it was too late to back out.

I cleared my throat and spoke clearly into the mic.

"Uh...Hi. I'm Kim, and I'm gonna be singing _'I'm only me when I'm with you'_ by, my idol, Taylor Swift.

The beat of the song began and I tapped my foot with every strum of the guitar, just like I had been practicing all month.

I waited for approximatley 12 taps and then began the lyrics, and that's when my eyes found Jack's again.

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
>in a field behind your yard,<br>you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
>And sometimes we don't say a thing;<br>just listen to the crickets sing.  
>Everything I need is right here by my side.<br>And I know everything about you  
>I don't wanna live without you.<em>

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.<br>It's like no matter what I do.  
>Well you drive me crazy half the time;<br>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
>And I'm only me when I'm with you.<em>

_Just a small town boy and girl  
>livin' in a crazy world.<br>Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
>And I don't try to hide my tears.<br>The secrets or my deepest fears.  
>Through it all nobody gets me like you do.<br>And you know everything about me.  
>You say that you can't live without me.<em>

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.<br>It's like no matter what I do.  
>Well you drive me crazy half the time;<br>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
>And I'm only me when I'm with you.<em>

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
>Only you can tell.<br>_

_That I'm only up when you're not down.  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.<br>It's like no matter what I do.  
>Well you drive me crazy half the time;<br>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
>And I'm only me<br>Who I wanna be  
>Well, I'm only me when I'm with you<br>With you  
>Uh huh<br>Yeah_

I carried out the last note as the song ended. That's when everyone sprung out of their seats, and applauded me. _They APPLAUDED me._ Wow...

"Thank you so much everyone. I'd like to dedicate that song to my best friend, worst enemy, biggest rival, favorite compettitor, and," I took a deep breath," biggest crush, Jack Anderson."

Jack's eyes bulged out of their sockets. He probably wasn't expecting that one.

I gave my last wave and a solemn smile to the crowd before retreating to my backstage sanctuary.

I was taking off the minimum eyeliner I had applied before my preformance.

"So...Biggest Crush?" Jack appeared behind me, catching my eye in the mirror.

"Yeah..." I blushed, seeing the smirk on his face.

"I think you owe me an apology." He stated, trying despretly not to laugh.

"Why?" I asked.

"I believe you've been lying to me. I totally called the fact that you had a crush on me the day I met you." He said, trying to keep his composure.

I wiped my eye with a makeup removal wipe and caught his eye in the mirror again.

Within seconds we were trapped under the spell of hystreical laughter. Guilty as charged.

"Hey Kimmy?" Jack asked, moments after our laughter came to a close.

"Yes?"

He turned my chair around, placing a hand on either armrest, locking me in place, and hesitantly pressed his lips on mine. It was...sensational. I felt a...a...a spark as soon as our lips touched.

Sadly, as soon as it had started it had come to an end as he pulled away and smiled at me.

"You know, I've been wanting to do that since we were 15." He said with his hands still on the armrests.

I gently leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"I've been wanting you to do that since we were 15."

"Sometimes we're really stupid." He said, laughingly.

"I know. We've liked eachother for 2 years and are just now admitting it!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's okay, Kimmy. You were worth the wait." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Aw, Jack! You're so cheesy!" I laughed, shoving him playfully.

A/NLearn from my mistake, readers. Don't wait 2 years. Don't wait at all. Just...go for it. He may have been worth the wait, but Middle school (for me, high school for Kim and Jack) would've been alot more bearable if I didn't have to be confused about him. The only problem with my mistake is I still haven't told him.

Review? They make me smile!

-OneBubblyBookworm143


End file.
